


愚人节玩笑

by Clora



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clora/pseuds/Clora
Summary: 设定：PBP和Miles生活在同一个宇宙，两人目前搭档作战。*Miles决定跟Peter开个愚人节玩笑，但是看到作为被捉弄对象的Peter，他开始觉得很难说出口。
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	愚人节玩笑

关于为什么会产生这样的想法，Miles说不清楚。他好像只是和Ganke普通地聊着计划，聊着即将到来的四月，愚人节，复活节，一堆记不住名字的什么节……人类总是有各种理由把每一天安排成节日，不是吗？然后这个念头就蹦到脑子里，礼貌地敲一敲他的头：“请考虑一下我。”

那个念头是，在愚人节当天向Peter B. Parker表白。

Miles的脑子因为这个玩意的突然出现有了几秒钟的空白，等他回神的时候，Ganke已经见怪不怪地戴上耳机，沉浸进了自己的世界。Miles摸摸鼻子，决定过会儿再跟好朋友表达歉意。他在心里狠狠地否决道：“不行，不可以。这样会弄得我们两个都很尴尬。”他还有数十个理由来有理有据地阐释为什么这是个坏主意，但是没有用，采取先礼后兵的战术，它已经蛮横地在Miles的脑子里扎下深根，看上去完全不打算搬走。

更可怕的是，顶着这个念头过了两天，他开始发觉这是个好主意。Miles觉得自己有些理解为什么人们愿意在愚人节玩表白恶作剧，这实在是个进可攻退可守的决策。如果对方同意，那就忘记愚人节这回事；拒绝了，或者当做愚人节玩笑，也可以打个哈哈，敷衍过去，不至于毁坏掉双方关系。虽然有软弱的嫌疑，但是依然是个聪明办法。

他喜欢Peter，这毋庸置疑，但是他同时也了解Peter，一个温柔的人，慷慨，善良，容易感动，但这绝不代表他能因为感动就接受Miles的告白。Peter的决定总是十分果断的，他还有着该死强大的道德感（对于25岁的年龄差距大概只会say no），并且擅长逃跑（认真起来大概能逃出这个宇宙，而自己毫无办法）。咬着马克笔的笔帽，Miles不想承认，但仍然觉得前途无望。翻来覆去地看，他正式表白的唯一下场也就是让Peter把他再捆一次，然后听他作完有关“我们不合适”的演讲，之后消失在自己的世界，再也不回来。多么悲哀。男孩沮丧地耷拉下头，看着涂鸦本上整页的Peter B. Parker，决心用这个愚人节把自己的心意传达哪怕一点点。

愚人节当天是周一，Miles一整个上午都花在和同学斗智斗勇上，并且赢得了显著的胜利。下午他才紧张起来，因为关于愚人节有个说法是中午12点之前才能捉弄别人，但他只能下午放学后见到Peter。希望Peter不要介意这一点，不然他该解释什么呢？装傻？这个他实在不太擅长。

放学之后两人在老地方相见。Peter租住的小公寓杂物遍地，一如往常。他们先后换上了蜘蛛战衣，也像往常一样准备走窗户出门。阴魂不散的念头出现了：“Knock knock，要现在说吗？。”现在是晚上七点，窗外暮色离散，车声隐约，纽约城从不缺少声响，但是miles开始觉得周围有些太安静了。他嘴唇发干，头脑打结。匆匆灌了一口水，男孩捏紧面罩，叫住跳上窗台的红蓝配色蜘蛛侠：

“嘿，Peter，等会儿。”

对方应声转过头来，漂亮的背部肌肉随着脖颈的转动而起伏，涌动，铺开鲜蓝色的海浪。老天，他真的真的很，迷人。不是吗？Miles咽了咽口水，感觉到自己张开嘴，但是喉咙里吐出的只有空气。可能经过了几秒钟的沉默，他看着Peter战衣面具上显而易见的迷惑神情，抓了抓头发：

“呃……没什么。”

他看上去一定蠢极了。好在，Peter没对此发表什么评价，他很感激这一点。Peter只是很Peter地偏了偏头：“那么走吧，伙计。”Miles套上面具，感觉到勇气增加了，好像这层纤维阻隔了他的表情的同时让他感到莫大的安全。毕竟，红着脸结结巴巴地告白不符合愚人节的氛围。男孩在心里给自己默默打气：“没事的，只是个玩笑。应该漫不经心地说出来，然后看着Peter的表情哈哈大笑，告诉他愚人节快乐。”这没有很难，当然也不容易，除了演技还需要一点儿运气。他不确信自己的运气在这时候会有用。

接着他们一起巡逻了附近的街区，抓住了三个抢劫犯，阻止了一起街上发生的家庭暴力，把迷路的孩子送回家（老天，这个女孩根本不记得自家的门牌号）。中场休息的时候他们跳上世贸中心的楼顶，不得不说，蜘蛛侠们坐在摩天大楼的边缘也天然地有种坐在草地上的安稳。脚下是声音的河流，光和影子的海洋，四处交织绚烂，这是他们所有人共同编织出的光彩，值得为之自豪的光彩。Peter喜欢看到这样的场景，他率先摘下面罩揉了揉脸，拉长声音抱怨道：“说真的Miles，我没想到会有大人胆敢放门牌号都不记得的孩子独自出门。”没有人回答。Peter转过头，就看见男孩晃着腿，对着虚空出神。联系到出门时的欲言又止，他警觉起来，最近Miles的心事是不是太多了？

男人伸出手在Miles的面罩前晃了晃，Miles猛地回神，差点滑下大楼。“Kid，发生什么了？”Peter带着担忧神色的脸凑近了，现在是个绝好的时刻，很适合完成演练了好几天的恶作剧——“Peter，那个，我是说……呃……”恶作剧完成之后也许他能说结巴和紧张也是演技的一部分？Peter会相信吗？

“没事，慢慢说，发生什么了？我们可以一起解决。别急。”

我们不会一起解决。如果你发现这事是真的，你准得先解决我，再解决你自己。Miles心里被这个“一起”小小地刺了一下。他犹豫着，面具上的表情有种鲜明的沮丧，让Peter的心也整个儿提了起来：“很严重吗？”

“不，没什么。”Miles叹了口气，防御性地抱紧膝盖，缩成小小一团，“之后再说吧，不是什么重要的事。”

气氛有些僵硬。Miles确信他让Peter感到受伤了，这一点都不愚人节！Peter伸出的手臂尴尬地僵直着，很久之后，还是落在了Miles的脊背上，轻轻地摩挲了几下：“没事的，我们可以解决任何事，你可以随时跟我说，我就在这里。”

之后的巡逻间隙Peter都在努力跟他讲各种笑话，他完全明白，这是对方想让自己高兴起来的方式，并且十分乐意配合。有些还真的蛮好笑的。但是到接近午夜的时候他还是忍不住打断了一次Peter：“Hey man，这个笑话你已经讲第三次了，系统库存这么少的吗？”Peter试图板着脸，但是眼睛里还是闪过笑意：“是第四次了，我就知道你听得不专心，伙计。”

“Well，我是特意说少几次来维护你可怜的自尊心。”

“其实三次是对的，看来你真的走神了。Miles啊Miles……”

Miles觉得自己面罩底下的脸一定又涨红了，他熟练地和Peter拌起了嘴，两个人都默默松了口气。熟悉的搭档，熟悉的氛围。除了今天是愚人节之外，这就是他们经历的非常普通的一天。No……愚人节……Miles想要大声叹气，或者跟这个念头谈判一下，让它不要这么见缝插针地污染自己的精神。他们现在在一座教堂附近的楼顶暂时休整，Miles瞄向钟楼，好吧，他还有三十分钟来实施自己的伟大计划。只要随时打断对话，和Peter说“我喜欢你”，看，多么简单！

他们开始闲聊，谈论起Miles最近的学习压力，不怎么nice的老师和紧凑的测验节奏。“不是现在，”Miles心想，“Peter在关心我，而我满脑子想着恶作剧？”他有点愧疚，而且敏锐地发觉Peter岔开了关于感情的话题，这么做的时候左顾右盼，表现得有些不安。“大概是觉得我在学校遭受了什么感情困扰……某种程度上说，他是对的。”他在心底默默留下评论。

之后他们开始盘点最近的反派行动，推测反派们的最新动向。“不不，这是个严肃话题，需要严肃对待。”Miles在心里否决了第二道，但是想到总要说出口，心跳还是难以抑制地加快了。他努力专注地盯着Peter在地上比划的手指，很快跟上了讨论。最后他们难得地得出了满意的结论：邪恶六人组在遭遇了内讧之后，起码这周很难卷土重来，各个击破对于他们的蜘蛛侠小组来说不成问题，棘手的团战二对多Miles总会吃一些经验上的亏，这周没有大规模战斗意味着下一阶段的蜘蛛侠训练可以提上日程。Peter抹了把脸，露出舒展的笑容。他笑起来像加了太多糖的咖啡，使男孩的肚子不争气地响了一下。

“Kid，咱们该回去了。需要来点夜宵吗，家里还有蛋糕和咖啡。”男人理解地再度微笑起来，而Miles点了点头，下意识地避开Peter的目光看向别处——该死，他只有一分钟了？自己心跳的噪声大概一公里外都能听见，Miles头疼地想。他的一部分脑子想无论如何抓住这个机会说出那句话，“反正你总有理由解释”；但是另一部分显然不这么认为。他能感受到Peter耐心地看着他，在等他说出什么，但是Miles，他只是觉得还不到时候，还缺什么东西，他十分需要的东西，更多的勇气或是更多的准备工作之类的。他说不上来。

然后零点的钟声响起，十二下，悠扬地回荡在他们之间。最后一响钟声落下的时候Miles挫败地扯掉面罩，知道自己完全地搞砸了。“听着，Peter，我喜欢你。你能考虑和我约会吗？我知道这周五晚上有个展览……”等会儿，他真的说出口了？现在？？？

他真的说出口了。而且，发挥得比想象的还好，甚至多了一些内容。对面的男人显然和他一样震惊，震惊到Miles突然镇定了下来，觉得不会有什么情况比现在更糟了：“你怎么看，Peter？”

“呃……所以说，这就是你之前想说的，这个是……准备了一天的愚人节玩笑？”Peter的语气带着深深的不确定。

“曾经是，现在不是了。现在是4月2号，Peter。你的回复呢？”

“我……”Peter看到男孩抬起了头，Miles又在噘嘴，他紧张委屈的时候总是这样，微微翘起的眉头翘得更高，眉尾耷拉下来，像乞食的小动物。而自己总是对这样的Miles束手无策。他的深色皮肤上有薄薄的汗水和红晕，街灯只能照出几撇轮廓，让他看上去有些黯淡。但是那双眼睛闪着光，比之前见过的灯火更加闪耀的光，像是眼底住着两颗恒定燃烧的太阳。

他被灼伤了。这真真切切。Peter知道他应当说些什么，他只是突然间忘词了。说起来，他也仅是在心里演练了几百次，这样的失误可以原谅。紧急换成方案B的话，他应该默不作声，拔腿就跑，用行动表达态度。但是Miles的眼神黏住了他，用他自己的热度、专注和无声的恳求。

Peter最终做出了最意料之外的选择。他微抬手腕，蛛丝精准地攫住了男孩的胸膛，把他向自己的方向牵引。Miles重心不稳地摔过来，惊呼着抓住他的手臂。

而他吻住了男孩的唇。

唇瓣相接，简单地盖章之后，Peter迅速地结束了这个吻。Miles在怀里抬起头，晕晕乎乎地，嗫嚅着问他：“这也是愚人节玩笑吗？Peter？”

“这是回复。如果你的不是玩笑，我的也不是。”

他们呆呆地相互凝望，时间好像有那么一会儿忘记了流逝。然后Miles眨眨眼睛，泪水冒了出来。Peter微笑着，看着男孩羞涩地吸吸鼻子，开始往他怀里没头没脑地乱拱，觉得自己的鼻子也有点儿发酸。片刻后——

“嘿Miles，擦擦眼泪吧。你得先把手从我手臂上拿开。我的手动不了了。”

“我没办法……Peter……我没法放松…………”

他们坚持不懈地尝试了五分钟，然后宣告放弃。“我们大概得在这个房顶过夜了。”Peter凄惨地说。

Miles提议：“也许你能在我睡着之后等我松开，然后再把我摇醒。”

他们在脑子里想象了一会儿那样的场景，齐齐笑了起来。Peter翻了个白眼：“算了吧，我宁可呆在这儿。说起来，现在暂时没办法回去吃夜宵了，你还饿吗？”

“还是很饿，我想我需要……再来一个吻。”

“……Miles！”他想他大概脸红了，不过对方看上去也半斤八两。

“就一个吻。”

“好吧，好吧……如你所愿。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是去年的一个小小尝试，把它po过来了。虽然ao3中文圈遭此重创感觉很难恢复之前的活跃，也还是想发点什么证明我们还在。  
> 创作永恒！


End file.
